This invention represents an improvement on prior art multiple-channel laser image display systems, as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,744,039, issued to my co-workers G. Hrbek, W. Watson and A. Korpel, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In a broader sense, however, the invention has a more general applicability and may be utilized in laser image display systems of various constructions which use a Bragg cell driven by a plurality of frequency-spaced information-bearing carrier signals to generate a fan of independently amplitude-modulated light beams.
The referent prior art systems are capable of producing high quality images, however, under certain signal conditions, spurious amplitude modulation of the writing beams may occur due to cross-channel interference effects occurring within the Bragg cell. This phenomenon manifests itself as localized spots of reduced light intensity or "drop-outs" in the displayed images. It has been found that in certain conditions the described spurious modulation can be as high as 90 percent.